


That Call

by Bathenafan14



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 3x09 spoilers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Marriage, in sickness and in health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathenafan14/pseuds/Bathenafan14
Summary: Warning: Spoiler for 3x09 FalloutIt's a call Athena hoped she'd never get, but when she does what will it mean?
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 55
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

“We need to call Athena.” Chimney said as they watch the hazmat team load Bobby in an ambulance. He knew Hen would take care of it, but she wasn’t here. They were all a little shaken. Their leader, their captain’s health was unknown. And none of them wanted to be the one to tell Athena Bobby was being treated for exposure to radiation.

“I’ll do it.” Buck said pulling his phone out and walking away. His fingers shook as he pressed down his speed dial number for Athena. He knew he was shaking like a leaf. Buck felt guilty that he was thankful he didn’t have much information to give Athena, but also hated he didn’t have much to tell her.

In the time she’d been with Bobby, Athena had developed a new habit. It wasn’t one she noticed at first, but over time she realized she was doing it. Athena never left her phone out of sight when Bobby was working. When she was working it was usually in her pocket or in the console in her squad car. However, she also didn’t worry as much about him because she was working too and knowing he would be thinking about her somewhat offset her worry for him. But it was when she was at home where she really noticed it. Athena took her phone with her from room to room and always kept it within reach just in case. Just in case, God forbid, she’d get THAT call. Honestly, it was harder for her to be at home and not on shift with him because it was easier to put her personal feelings aide when she was in uniform. When she was at home, she was just another first responder’s wife waiting to see if her husband was going to walk back through the door at the end of his shift. 

Athena stared for a moment as Buck’s name flashed across her phone. “Yes, Buckaroo?” She answered waiting to hear what silly thing Buck wanted to tell her. He liked to call and ask if she let Bobby do certain silly things at home or if it was something he did specially at the firehouse. “What did Bobby do now?”

Buck smiled. She knew him too well. He knew exactly what type of thing she was expecting to hear from him, and it made it his job harder. He hated he was about to shatter her good mood, “That’s not why I’m calling.” He told her. “Well, you aren’t going to like this either.” 

Buck’s tone and the silence that followed his words struck Athena. “Buck.” Her voice was barely a whisper. This was THAT call.

“Bobby…He…uh…” Buck scolded himself. Athena needed to know what he did so she could go be with him. 

“What is it Buck?” Athena’s voice was urgent, but she tried not to sound angry. She knew how much Bobby meant to him, but it was also her husband and she needed answers. 

“He’s getting transported to LA Mercy Hospital.”

Athena grabbed her purse and was out the door before responding, “Is...he…” No, she couldn’t think like that, “What happened?” Her phone made a noise as it connected to Bluetooth when she started the engine. 

Buck’s voice took on a monotone as he relayed the events to her. It was the only way he could get through it without getting emotional himself, “We responded to an accident in the tunnel on 2nd. A hazardous material truck caught fire with…radioactive material. Bobby ordered us to clear the tunnel while he waited, with the victim stuck in the truck, for the hazmat team. He was in there a long time Athena. They made him go through all the showers and decontamination stations. 

“Thanks, Buck.” Athena couldn’t think of anything else to say. It didn’t sound like he was bleeding out or anything. But radiation decontamination? That could be very, very bad. 

“I’m sorry, Athena.” Buck knew it sounded lame and it wasn’t likely to be much comfort to her, but she and Bobby meant so much to him.

“I’ll let you know when I know something.” She replied and hung up.

Athena could feel herself shaking. It was a phone call she knew was never far away. Fear was the only thing she felt. She had no idea what state her husband was in. She wished she was on duty so she could use her patrol car to get to the hospital faster. Athena quickly made another call.

“Hey Athena.” Michael answered. “The kids and I are just—”

“Michael shut up!” She yelled at him effectively silencing him. When she was sure he wasn’t going to say anything she spoke, “Bobby’s in the hospital. I don’t know much; I’m heading there now.”

“Let me know if you need anything.”

“I just want to see him. I just want to know if he’s okay.”

“And you will soon.” He assured her.

“I’ll talk to you soon.” Without waiting for a reply, she hung up. 

Finally, a nurse came and told her she could she Bobby. The sound of her heels rang in her ears with each step. The click clack was all she could focus on.  
The nurse stopped outside his room. The sliding door was open, and Athena could see him. He looked like himself. “The doctor will be in shortly to review the test results.” The nurse left her side.

Bobby hated seeing the look on her face. He watched the sheer panic and fear morph into relief as she crossed the room. One of the guys had called her. Had made that call to her. “Hey.” He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Athena gently put her other hand on his shoulder. She wanted to wrap him tightly in her arms, but didn’t know how he was feeling, so she settled for his touch. Most of her worry dissipated upon seeing him with her own eyes, but now she was anxious to hear from the doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Athena at the hospital and home after his discharge from the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look-- another story I intended to be a one shot has turned into a chaptered story.

“Bobby is alive. He’s alive.” Athena repeated it over and over in her head. She was still terrified. The doctor had mostly good news, but there was still cause for concern. Athena was not an optimist, but she wasn’t a pessimist either. She was a realist. She kept herself grounded in reality. The reality was Bobby wasn’t out of the woods. There could be long term effects. With radiation exposure, the obvious one was cancer.

At first Athena had been angry. She was upset he didn’t think about her, or the kids, or their future. It sounded like he had made the decision to be a big damn hero without sparing her a thought. She fixed him with one of her stares to which he just looked calmly back at her and explained the situation. His job was to save the victim. He did his job and she couldn’t fault him for that. She couldn’t be mad at him for doing his job. She didn’t like it because he had put himself in the line of fire, but that was his job. And hers too. Athena knew she’d put herself in harm’s way to protect someone else. As Bobby said, it was their job. The fear she was feeling came with loving someone in their line of work. Athena knew he would feel it too if their roles were reversed. 

Bobby could see the conflict in her eyes. She wanted to be angry, but she also understood why he did what he did. Bobby knew she was scared. Yes, the doctor had given them mostly good news, but there was still the uncertainty. He squeezed her hand. He wanted to assure her and give her some comfort, “I love you.” He told her. Bobby watched her expression soften and a small smile form on her lips.

“I love you too.” She responded before leaning down to kiss him. Again, his touch was calming as she reminded herself again that he was alive. “I’m going to tell the others you are okay and I’ll be back.” She kissed his forehead. 

Athena walked slowly down the hall to the waiting room. She lowered herself into a chair and took a long slow breath. She pulled out her phone and texted the group chat:  
Bobby is okay. The doctor said he’s fine to return to work and we’ll get to go home later today.

Then she texted Michael:  
Athena: Bobby will be discharged later today. And is cleared to go back to work.  
Michael: Kids are relieved to hear it. I am too.  
Athena: Don’t tell them this part- Bobby needs weekly testing to check for long term effects because they found traces of cobalt in his lab results.  
Michael: That’s a precaution. Don’t worry till there’s something to worry about. You’ve never been a pessimist. Don’t you start now. Focus on the fact that he’s okay.”  
Athena: Thank you.

Athena glanced through the relieved replies from the 118 and then got up. She took her time walking back to Bobby’s room.

They sat in silence for some time before Bobby spoke, “How was May’s paper? Did you make it past the title?” He asked her.

“I did.” She said shortly. She made a clicking noise with her tongue and pulled out her phone, “Read it yourself.”

Bobby read the short essay and Athena watched his eyes move from line to line. “Well.” Bobby said reaching the end, “She’s articulated a lot in such a small word limit. It is well written and well-reasoned.” Athena made a noise, “Look, I’m not saying I agree with the position she took, but I respect that she’s steadfast in her opinion.”

“So, is it supposed to make me feel better that my daughter has articulated so convincingly that I’m a terrible person. And my husband agrees.” Athena raised her eyebrows.

“Hey now.” Bobby grabbed her hand, “She did not call you a terrible person. You are not a terrible person. Try to look at it through her eyes. You’ve seen both sides of this for decades. She’s just starting to see it. She’s just starting to see the world outside the safety net of her childhood. Do I wish she hadn’t used her college essay to take a shot at you? Yes, of course. But I also admire her courage to share her views on this issue.” 

Athena nodded and took her phone back. Bobby could tell by the look on her face she was re-reading the essay. He turned his attention to replying to messages while they waited for him to get discharged.

Athena chuckled at something Bobby said as they walked through the door. Both were surprised to see Michael and the kids waiting for them, but they were equally glad neither of them had to worry about cooking that night. After Athena had a chat with May she followed Bobby into the bedroom. She could hear the water running in the shower, but the bathroom door was open, and Bobby was leaning against the counter. Athena turned around and locked the bedroom door.

"You traumatized by those decontamination showers?” She teased leaning against the door frame of the bathroom.

“No.” He replied. “Just waiting for the water to heat up.” He turned to look at her and saw the concern in her eyes. He knitted his brows, “You okay?”

“No, not really.” She admitted.

“I’m okay. I feel fine.” He told her.

“That doesn’t mean you are.” She said voicing her concern. “You heard the doctor. You aren’t totally out of the woods.”

“Hey.” He took the two steps it took for him to cross the room and stand in front of her. He settled his hands on her hips before speaking, “I thought we agreed not to worry until there was something to worry about.”

“You said that.” She said pointedly, but a small smile threatened to disrupt her straight face.

Bobby leaned down and kissed her. Long and slow. He felt her give into the kiss moments after his lips met hers. As he slowly broke the kiss, he looked down at her, “Why don’t you join me? I’ll show you just how well I’m feeling.” He offered holding her flush against him.

Athena blushed and let out a small chuckle, “Michael and the kids will have dinner ready shortly. We don’t have time.”

Bobby sighed heavily in mock annoyance. He knew it was true seeing as they were now down to less than ten minutes. “I’ll keep my hands to myself.” He tried his luck again.

Athena contemplated the offer and nodded, “No funny business.” She pointed a finger at him and fixed him with one of her looks.

“Deal.”

They both got naked and climbed into the shower where the steam was now rising from the hot stream of water. Almost instantly Bobby had his arms around her and had captured her lips in a searing kiss. A mix of the kiss and the cold air on half her body caused goosebumps to spring up on Athena’s skin. Athena tried to glare at Bobby when they broke apart but her swollen lips, warm eyes, and heavily panting ruined the effect. Bobby looked smugly at her, his eyes were shining, and he bit back a laugh at the look on her face. 

“Wipe that smirk off your face Robert.” A smile twitched on her lips. He responded by pulled her into another knee weakening kiss.

Athena was the one who broke the string of kisses this time. She shut off the water and grabbed a towel. Bobby pouted but accepted the towel from her. He wrapped it around his waist. He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and stepped out of the shower. Athena wiped the mirror clear and looked at her reflection. Bobby returned dressed in pajamas. He placed a set of Athena’s pajamas on the counter and hung up his towel. He ran his brush quickly through his hair then exited the bathroom to wait for Athena.  
Athena glanced at her watch as she towel dried her hair. She had no idea what time they got in the shower but hoped they hadn’t pushed too far past Michael’s fifteen minute warning. Athena slipped her hand into Bobby’s as they walked out of the bedroom. She let out a sigh of relief that only Bobby could hear as she saw Michael place dinner on the table. They were just in time. Bobby winked at her and Athena rolled her eyes affectionately as they took their seats.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena does some research, but what she ends up with is more questions than answers? Can Bobby help?
> 
> Chapter Warning: Explicit Sexual Content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented and given me ideas for this chapter. Enjoy!

“Be safe out there.” Athena told Bobby as he headed out the door for his shift, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He kissed her check and was gone.

Athena leaned against the counter holding her coffee mug between her hands. She wanted to say so many things to him. Things like “stay away from any flaming hazardous waste trucks.” She sighed. Glancing at her watch she knew the kids would be up soon for school. She tried to push any thoughts of bobby from her mind, but they stayed there in the back of her head like a dull ache. Athena did well hiding her fear from the kids. They were worried enough without needing to be more frightened by knowing just how terrified Athena was feeling. Some days May and Harry struggled seeing her and Bobby go off to work. They worried, waited, hoped, and even prayed Athena and Bobby would walk through to door at the end of their shifts. When the kids came in for breakfast Athena saw them share a look after she told them Bobby had already left for work.

Athena set her coffee on the table and walked into the bedroom to retrieve her laptop. She started with a basic search of radiation poisoning. Athena almost wished she hadn’t begun her search. Cancer was the first concern she had, but apparently that was a long-term effect and wouldn’t matter if he died of radiation sickness. It did nothing to settle her fear that the dosage was only relevant factor because it also happened to be the one factor no one seemed to know. Bobby admitted his sensor had gone red indicating he was being exposed beyond what his equipment would protect, and that he wasn’t too far away from the truck when it switched back to green. But how long was too much exposure was anyone’s guess. Athena read over the symptoms. She wanted to know what to look for. She felt some relief that Bobby hadn’t shown any signs of illness yet. Before opening her laptop, she promised herself she’d consider the good and the bad. Yes, the bad was REALLY bad, but there was some good news too. Her researched didn’t do much to ease her mind. But now she was informed. She abruptly shut the lid after making it halfway through the third article on cobalt poisoning and death. She couldn’t slip into that dark place in her mind. 

As she began getting ready for dinner, she wished it wasn’t a night Bobby went to AA. She knew it was selfish, but she wanted him home. He called when he got off work and reminded her that he was going to AA and Athena promised to have a plate ready for when Bobby got home. After dinner, May got out some more homework and Harry and Athena played a game quietly at the other end of the table This is how Bobby found them when he got home.

Bobby said hello to the kids and greeted Athena with a kiss. He grabbed the plate she left out for him and heated it up. Bobby joined them at the table and listened to stories about their day while he ate. Not too long after he finished eating did Harry and May wander off to bed. Bobby cleaned his plate then he and Athena went to their room. Athena got ready to take a shower while Bobby turned down the bed. Athena disappeared into the bathroom and Bobby changed for bed. He grabbed the laptop to look something up and sat down in bed. When Bobby opened the computer the article Athena had stopped reading was still up. He glanced through it and a few of the other suggested searches before remembering what he was actually going to do. Bobby shut down the laptop and returned it to the dresser across the room.

When Athena came out of the bathroom Bobby tracked her movements with his eyes.  
“I can feel you staring.” She told him without turning around.

As she pulled her night dress over her head Bobby got out of bed and made his way over to her. He snaked his arms around her middle. “I want you to talk to me.” He said.

“About what?” She asked absentmindedly.

“My funeral you are apparently planning.” He replied.

Athena froze and Bobby heard her inhale sharply, Robert, that isn’t funny.” Her voice was barely a whisper.

“Fine, let’s talk about why you think I’m going to die.” His voice was more serious but still light.

“You think this is funny? You think this is a big joke?” She accused. She didn’t like how nonchalant he sounded. 

“No, I don’t.” He finally sounded serious. “But I’d like to know why there are two dozen searches for radiation poisoning on the computer, half of which include the words death or dying.”

Athena finally turned in his arms and looked at him. Her eyes studied his face for a few seconds, “You snooped through the search history on our laptop?”

“No.” He said firmly. “One of the articles you were reading was still up when I opened the laptop. Then I looked at the search history.” Athena looked down. Bobby gently raised her chin, “Baby, talk to me. I’m right here.”

“Are you though?” She asked shortly. Athena stepped back out of his embrace and folded her arms over her chest.

Bobby was surprised by her response. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Don’t do that Bobby.” She said warily, “Don’t pretend like you have no idea.”

“Athena, I can’t read your mind.” Bobby was starting to get irritated, “Use your words.” Athena huffed at him. Bobby knew he deserved it. Telling her to “use her words” sounded like chastising a little kid.

“Fine, you want me to use my words?” She raised her voice slightly, “I know how you feel about dying Bobby. I know it’s not a big deal to you. I know you welcome the opportunity to see Marcy and Brook and Bobby Jr again. I know it’s what you want.” Athena knew she sounded jealous, hell she was!

Bobby could see the hurt in her eyes, but he pressed back, “Athena, that’s not fair.” He knew she was scared and still processing all that she had read and what the doctor had told them.

“Isn’t it?” She tilted her head waiting his reply, but none came. He just looked at her. Athena little out a dry chuckle, “That’s it.” She pointed at his expression.

“Athena, you are—”

“I’m what Bobby? Too emotional? Not thinking clearly?” She was daring him to dismiss her feelings.

Bobby knew better than to go near that fight waiting to happen. He changed his tactic. “You want answers. You have more questions than you have answers and I’m sorry I don’t have the answers either.”

“No, what I want is for you to care!” She shouted. “I want to be enough! I want us to be enough! I want this family and this life to be enough! Is it? Can I ever be enough for you?” Athena knew she was being totally unfair now. She was jealous and she hated it. Athena was not proud of it, but yes, sometimes she felt like a replacement. Something Bobby had until he could get back to his first family in the next life.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Bobby said calmly. “I have no intention of ever leaving you, Athena. I love you.” Athena tore her eyes from his. For the first time she didn’t know if she believed him and she was ashamed she even thought that. Jealousy was raging a battle in her mind and it was winning. That made Athena, a woman who usually felt secure, feel very insecure.

Out of the corner of her still lowered eyes she saw Bobby pull off his shirt. She scoffed in her mind. Athena wasn’t giving any hints that she was remotely in the mood. Bobby carefully reached for her left hand and as he did, he took a step closer to her. He placed her hand over his heart and held it there with his own. Athena felt several beats of his heart before she slowly lifted her eyes back to meet his again.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Bobby repeated, “Close your eyes.” He told her. Athena looked at him a moment before obliging. “Now just feel.” He slowly let go of her hand which she kept on his heart. 

Athena felt Bobby’s hands hold her sides. She focused on the rhythmic beat of his heart. It was one of the most sensual things she’d ever done. She didn’t know how long they stood there, but feeling more relaxed, Athena slid her hand up his chest and around to the back of his neck. She raised herself up on her tip toes and kissed him softly.  
“I’m sorry.” Athena apologized.

“Shh.” He shushed her. He knew what she was apologizing for, but he didn’t blame her.

Bobby tested the waters with the next kiss. He pressed his lips a little harder against hers. He tugged gently on her lower lip and she parted hers inviting him in. Now their kiss picked up steam. The desire for more was building up steadily. Athena moaned leaning into Bobby’s embrace. Bobby lowered his hands from her sides to her butt.

“Is the door locked?” Athena asked pulling her lips from his.

“I think so.” He muttered as her lips trailed kisses down his neck. Athena pushed her hips against his indicating clearly what her intentions were. Bobby groaned feeling her body pressed against his growing erection. “I’ll go make sure the door is locked.” He said pulled himself away from her.

Bobby joined Athena on the bed, “All good. Only thing now for you to worry about is not waking the kids.” He said nipping lightly at her collar.

“Me?” Athena looked questioningly at him. “I think you mean you.” She slid her hands up and down his chest as she spoke, “I think you deserve some extra loving tonight. Especially after I…I let jealousy get the better of me.” She averted her eyes. It was one thing for them both to know she was feeling jealous, it was another for her to admit it. 

“Athena, baby.” Bobby spoke gently. He paused waiting for her to look at him again, “I am going to prove to you that I am alive. I am well. And that I love you with ever fiber of my being.” The intensity of his words and gaze caused Athena to release a soft moan and she felt some wetness between her legs.

“If you’re offering.” Athena wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her hips. She ground them against his.

“I’m not offering. I’m telling.” He leaned down to whisper in her ear. He told her exactly what he was going to do to her.

Bobby ran his hands up and down her body feeling every inch of her. He pushed her night gown up and out of the way. He teased her sex with his fingertips. Athena let out a gasp and squirmed beneath him trying to push her sex into his hand. Bobby stopped and looked down at her, “If you can’t be quiet, I’m going to have to stop.” He was mostly teasing, but also did not want to see the awkward, knowing looks from the kids over the breakfast table the next morning indicating they had heard something. 

“Don’t stop.” Athena begged. Bobby had only just begun, but she was already aching for his touch.

Athena opened her mouth, but no noise came out as Bobby slipped a finger into her. His thumb rubbed rhythmically against her clit while he stroked her with his finger. Athena began to get antsy as one finger became nowhere near enough. Suddenly one became two and Athena had no idea how she didn’t cry out with pleasure. Instead she let out a very heavy breath. In past relationships Athena had not been particularly receptive to fingering, but the way Bobby could get her body to react was remarkable. Stroking and exploring her depths like only he could. Athena bucked her hips wildly when two became three. “Bobby!” Athena threw her hand over her mouth. Bobby’s fingers filled her but were not the same as his cock. Bobby pulled his fingers from her and rubbed her juices onto his erection.

Athena watched completely turned on by his actions. When Bobby noticed her watched he slowed down giving her quite the show. Athena closed her eyes in anticipation of him entering her. But what she felt next was his mouth around her pussy. Athena kept her moans quiet as she felt his tongue plunge inside her. She tried to thrust her hips, but Bobby’s hands were holding them in place. Athena whimpered while Bobby continued to tease her mercilessly. The only way she could truly express her pleasure was to scream, but that was not an option. Strangely, it turned Athena on more. For a moment she marveled at the seemingly endless extent of her husband’s ability to bring her such intimate joy. Athena was pulled from that thought by her throbbing clit Bobby was sucking on. Athena shuttered. The dull waves of pleasure it was sending through her body were gradually intensifying. But before they could reach their peak Bobby stopped.

Athena barely had any time to protest before she felt his cock sliding into her. Bobby wasted no time picking up his pace from his first thrust into her. Bobby needed to feel her as much as Athena needed to feel him. As Bobby approached his release, he slowed down to an almost antagonizing pace. Athena again whimpered at his teasing. Bobby took her hands interlacing their fingers and held her hands up by her head. 

Athena’s eyes were closed as she met him thrust for thrust. “Look at me.” Bobby coaxed her. Athena’s eyes opened and she held his gaze. Bobby almost expected to hear electricity crackle by the sheer intensity of their connection. The whole world seemed to fade away. Not a thought or feeling existed outside their love and desire for each other. Athena was almost scared to maintain the eye contact, but she couldn’t look away. The pure love she felt radiating… um bad choice of words… emanating from him took her breath away.

Athena writhed in pleasure under Bobby, her hands still pinned by her head when her release erupted within her. Bobby watched her feeling her juices spill and her muscle contracting around him. His own release came, and he joined her in a state of euphoria and bliss. Using each other’s lips to suppress their moans, Bobby and Athena were able to keep their sounds of pleasure quiet enough. 

When he was ready Bobby pulled out and rolled off Athena. Athena rolled onto her side and put her arm over his chest.  
“The unknown scares me too.” Bobby broke the silence. “But I love you Athena. I love our family. But should anything happen—”

“Bobby.” Athena cut him off not wanting to hear the end of his sentence.

“Let me finish.” He put his hand on top of the one she had placed on his chest. “I need you to know I will fight with everything I’ve got to stay in this life with you. I meant what I said in that hospital bed. I have no intentions to make you a widow. You are my wife and there’s no one else I want to have that title.”

Athena kissed his cheek, “I’m sorry I doubted you.”

“I don’t ever want you to doubt it.” He told her seriously. Athena nodded and Bobby smiled at her, “I love you.”

Athena stroked his hair. “I love you.” She kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based on events in the fall finale (3x10)
> 
> Chapter warnings:  
> minor spoilers for (3x10) * Athena's italized quote is from the episode. Not mine  
> Sexual content

“Hey, Captain.” Athena knocked on Elaine’s open door. “Got a minute?”

“Come on in.” Elaine waved her inside.

Athena shut the door and walked over to the desk and took a seat. “I’m going to need some time off on Wednesday.”

“How much time? Do we need to get someone to cover your shift?”

Athena shook her head, “No, that won’t be necessary. I just need an hour and a half. If it’s alright, I’ll just take a late lunch. I need to be somewhere at two.”

“Of course.” Elaine nodded. She turned back to her computer but refocused her attention on Athena when she didn’t get up. “Is there something else Athena?”

“Yes.” Athena replied, “I’m going to need that window of time off every Wednesday I work for the foreseeable future.”

Elaine was concerned now, “What’s going on? Are you okay?”

“There was a hazardous waste truck that caught fire in the tunnel on 2nd the other night.”

“Yeah.” Elaine gave a quick nod, “I heard about it.”

“Bobby’s team was the responding fire crew. He was in the tunnel with the driver till the hazmat team arrived. He had to go through decontamination and testing at the hospital.”

“Athena.” Elaine breathed. She didn’t know what else to say. She had heard one of the firefighters got transported to the hospital for exposure concerns, but she hadn’t known it was Athena’s husband.

“So far he’s been declared healthy, but there was some traces of cobalt in his lab results, so he has to undergo weekly testing.”

“Of course, you should absolutely be there with him. If you need more time off let me know.”

“He’s been cleared to go back to work and resume regular activities with the addition of the weekly testing so for now I’m good.”

“Alright.” Elaine smiled. She thought that was good news for Bobby. “Still, let me know if you need anything.”

“Thank you, Elaine.” Athena stood.

“You bet.” She replied and Athena saw herself out of the office leaving the door open behind her.

On Wednesday Bobby swung by and picked her up at the police station. He happened to be off and Athena had changed out of her uniform. Athena leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek before he drove away. The car ride passed in relative silence. Bobby briefly discussed his morning errands and let Athena know he had done the grocery shopping. Both of them were nervous.

Athena took a seat and picked up a magazine while Bobby checked in. When he joined her, Bobby ran his thumb across her wrist. Athena dropped the side of the magazine so she could hold his hand. She gave him what she hoped was a reassuring look, but Athena was pretty sure she was more nervous than he was. Finally, a nurse came and brought them to a room. She explained the blood draw and what tests they were going to run. Bobby wasn’t at all phased by the experience. Afterall, he gave blood on the regular, so it didn’t much bother him. However, Athena focused her gaze on Bobby not the blood flowing from his body into the tube.

Over the course of the next day and a half Athena held her breath at every notification or call she received. She relaxed when she saw it wasn’t Bobby notifying her of the test results. Finally, the results came in. Bobby waved his phone at her from across the kitchen and that’s when Athena knew he had the lab results.

Bobby looked down reading them and then double checking. He looked up and smiled at her, “All good.” He walked over and kissed her cheek.

“That’s a good start.” She gave him a small smile. Athena truly was happy and relieved, but the doctor had said they would need to do this for a couple more weeks before he was confident in anything. “How’d the team take it?” She asked knowing he had finally told them what was going on.

“As well as they can.” Bobby shrugged. “Although Buck seems a bit overly concerned.”

“You are a big presence in his life. The kid is concerned. You can’t fault him for caring.”

“No, and I wouldn’t dream of it. But he keeps looking at me like he expects me to suddenly collapse or something.”

“Sort of like you did after he returned. After you were done being mad at him.” Athena turned to look at him.

“Touché.” Bobby held up his hands in surrender for a moment before wrapping them around her.

Athena continued to worry about Bobby’s health. Each day was one day closer to another test or the anxiety of waiting for the results. Week by week the good news slowly began to raise hope in Athena. She did her best to keep it modest, but she made a point of emphasizing it was good news to Harry and May. Athena would finally breathe when the results came in from the last test and the doctor gave them a preliminary all clear.

Bobby was more relaxed then she had seen him in a while as they drove home from what they hoped would be the last test for the time being. Athena on the other hand wasn’t going to relax till Bobby got the result. All her worry about him had dampened her holiday cheer. His health wasn’t the only thing influencing her mood; she had other unsatisfied needs. With the exception of that one night where he had quenched her fears and jealousy, Athena hadn’t done more than kiss her husband in weeks. Both of them had decided, with consultation with the doctor, that intimacy was off the table until they knew Bobby wasn’t carrying around radioactive sperm. While not actively trying to conceive, it was unclear what the effects of potentially radioactive sperm would do to Athena’s body, and Bobby was not going to take that risk. Athena had been on board at the time, but now it had been about a month, by far the longest they’ve gone in their relationship without sex.

As Athena marked her spot in her book, she felt a little guilty. Bobby had just reminded her they’ve been engaged for exactly a year. It was even probably close to the exact time he proposed, but she didn’t know the time just that it was late. It wasn’t that she forgot he had proposed on Christmas Eve, but she had been preoccupied with all her other worries she didn’t quite register the connection between the day and their engagement until he said so. Athena glanced at Bobby phone as he set his alarm for five. She also saw it wasn’t quite midnight which meant it was still Christmas Eve and there was still time to celebrate their engagement anniversary.

“ _Let’s see what else I might be willing to say yes to.”_ Athena said suggestively. She reached over to turn off her light and Bobby did the same.

They each rolled towards the other. When Bobby kissed her, he felt a wave of anticipation. He knew this was more than a good night kiss or good night make out session. Athena kissed him back urgently. All those weeks of unsatisfied sexual desire made her body react almost instantly to his touch. Bobby put his hand on Athena’s hip and gently pushed it back towards the bed, so she was more on her back and he more or less on top of her. Bobby took control of this kiss slowly it down slightly. He knew it was unlikely either of them would last long, so it was important for them to take their time.

Bobby ran his hand up her arm, down her side, and back up pausing to run his thumb over the fabric of her negligee where he could feel her hardened peaks.

“Yesss.” Athena moaned in his ear. Her warm breath causing goosebumps to rise on the back of his neck.

Athena reached for his shirt pulling it up and over his hand. Her hands reaching for his bare chest. How she craved the touch of his skin beneath her fingers. She closed her eyes feeling his warmth, his closeness. Her fingers gently brushed over various scars whose stories she now knew. At some point, she didn’t know when, Athena had wrapped her legs around his waist. Slowly she thrusted her hips against his. Bobby groaned and stopped stroking her thighs as his nails dug into her skin.

“Oh yes.” Athena breathed feeling his nails rake up and down her thighs slowly inching closer to her ass each time they came up her. She felt his hands slip under her ass. She arched her hips grinding them against his. She was growing more antsy as she felt his erection, but his boxers were still creating a barrier. She whimpered knowing she would feel more he would just hurry up and take them off.

Finally, Bobby was willing to give Athena, and himself what the both wanted. He unwound each of her legs from his waist and Athena left them spread. She licked her lips alluring as Bobby bared himself. She was more than ready for him, but what she wasn’t expecting was the immediate wave of pleasure that surged through her at the first feeling of him. Evidently Bobby experienced a similar feeling because he also let out a long low moan as he buried himself inside her. Each allowed themselves a moment to relish the deepest, most intimate touch before their lips clashed in a hungry kiss and their love making became an urgent need for climax.

Athena reached a lazy hand up for the back of Bobby head. She could feel the rapid pounding of her heartbeat and hear the slightly different timing of their heavy breathing. Bobby rolled to the side but snuggled back against her resting his head on Athena’s shoulder.

“Happy anniversary, Bobby.” She turned her head and kissed the top of his head.

“You saying yes was my Christmas miracle, but every day, you continue to be my biggest blessing.” He squeezed her hand.

“You really thought I was going to say no?” She asked.

“I honestly didn’t know. We were kind of fighting and I didn’t know where we stood.” He admitted.

“So, you just decided you wanted to take the plunge?” She asked. Her tone was light; she was almost teasing.

“Those few days I spent without you, confirmed what I already knew.”

“And that was?” Athena asked. Part of her was shocked they hadn’t had this conversation before. But with the holidays and her parent’s visit, not to mention their jobs it was like she blinked, and they had been engaged for months.

“I want to spend my life with you. You wanted me to move in so, I figured I’d give you a ring.”

“Just wanted to one up my offer.” Athena teased nudging his shoulder.

“On the contrary.” He countered, “I want to prove to you that I wanted what you did. A life together.”

“Well you did move in.” She chuckled. “Eventually.” When she had first proposed the offer to him she was thinking weeks not months, but then when he proposed it just made sense to wait till after the wedding.

“Now, you’re stuck with me.”

“Forever.” She lowered her eyes to his.

He nodded holding her gaze, “Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the end of this story. I was basing it off of Bobby's storyline which may be wrapped up, but it will depend on what the second half of the season brings.
> 
> Thank you all for reading this story.


End file.
